Case File: Summer Nights
by GoldenWolf88
Summary: Sequal to CaseFile:HighSchool. The group meets back in their hometown for the summer that will determine their futures. Years later, on another Summer day... Their future begins.
1. Coming Home

**Disclaimer: I got nothin'. Except Renee and plot. If it were mine, season nine wouldn't have been the end and there would be a second movie... NOW. cough ok... I'm ok.**

* * *

_**Chapter One - Coming Home**_

Fox Mulder walked back to his flat, finally liberated after his final exam. He'd been at Oxford for two years now and was loving every minute of it - save for the only seeing his close friends and girl friend on holidays part. Today, he was flying back to the U.S. for summer. Finally he'd get to see everyone for more than two weeks!

Mulder fumbled for his key, eventually realizing he'd left it somewhere near the coffee table. Groaning he knocked on the door, praying his room mate was there. The door flew open. "Thanks, I thought I'd be locked out for hours! What happened here?" he asked stepping inside. The flat looked as though a tornado hit it.

Sheepishly, Renee Knight ran a hand through her long gold hair. "I lost my passport." Mulder rolled his eyes then began to help Renee search. The two moved in together the beginning of this year, neither able to handle the dorms. No one suspected anything odd. Everyone at Oxford thought the two were siblings anyway; Renee and Fox did nothing to dissuade this belief. They regarded one another as a sibling anyway. "Found it!" exclaimed Mulder triumphantly; the passport was in the fridge.

At the same time, Renee said, "Found your keys." Mulder's keys had somehow found their way into the fish tank. The past week, Renee and Mulder's organizational skills went down as stress from exams piled up.

"Are you packed?" Mulder asked Renee as they began the tedious process of cleaning.

Renee laughed. "Are you kidding?" She hated packing; she always left it to the last minute possible. In fact, it was especially bad this time, because Langly had recently broken up with her. He said he couldn't handle a long distance thing. Mulder knew, secretly, that Langly just wanted Renee to have someone could be there with her when she needed it. What he didn't know was that Renee only wanted Langly. Mulder sighed. His friends were complicated.

* * *

The two boarded the plane headed to Virginia. Renee was off in her own world most of the time, writing song lyrics. Mulder knew she was trying not to stress out about seeing Langly again. He felt bad, but couldn't stifle his excitement. He was finally going to see Scully again! After what seemed like years, the plan finally landed. Mulder and Renee ambulated to baggage claim, when Renee suddenly grinned and pushed him in the opposite direction. "What are you doing?" Renee shrugged and walked away. Mulder felt someone grab him from behind. "Dana!" he exclaimed turning around. Scully grinned and hugged him. Mulder bent down to kiss Scully. Now this was coming home.

* * *

Kindly review if you'd like the rest of the story.  
Goldenwolf


	2. The Amazing Flying Midget

Disclaimer: I got nothin' except Renee.

* * *

**Chapter Two: **

Mulder and Scully eventually met Renee at baggage claim. The airline appeared to have lost Mulder's luggage. Mulder laughed. "I don't care. My mom still has plenty of my stuff at home."

"How did exams go for the two of you?" Scully asked.

"I passed with flying colors as always," replied Mulder. He glanced at Renee. She'd been uncomfortable talking about exams the entire way over. "What's up with you?" he asked.

Renee shrugged. "Jet lag?"

"What is it?" Scully asked.

"Well, jet lag is defined as – "

Mulder rolled his eyes. "Just tell us."

"The Oxford professors wouldn't let me take my exams."

Mulder's eyes grew large. "Excuse me?"

"I had to take one to see what level of college I really should be on... and I took a different set. I'm going to be graduating from any program I want next year." Mulder and Scully gawked at her. "Ok, so what? I'm a smart blonde. At least I have my luggage," she claimed and then walked to Scully's car. Scully caught Mulder's eye. They both laughed and followed Renee.

Scully drove both Mulder and Renee to her apartment. Scully parked in the drive way. The three in the car screamed as something landed on the windshield and then rolled off. "What the hell was that!"

"Ow!"

"Told you it was a bad idea," Jeff spender said to Doggett.

"Well, he wanted to!"

"You killed Frohike," Mulder said accusingly.

"He jumped! He thinks he's the amazing flying midget!" Doggett said. Doggett had just flown in from New York. He couldn't stop smiling, he was so glad to be home.

"You threw him, don't lie," a new voice said. A tall brunette walked into the driveway.

"Monica!" Doggett grabbed his girlfriend and spun her around. "I thought you wouldn't be here until tomorrow?"

"Disappointed you can't spend more time with Frohike?"

"Who wouldn't be?" demanded Frohike.

Mulder stood laughing while Renee gave hugs to everyone. When she came to Spender though, they stood a little away from the group, serious looks on their faces. Scully caught it, and wondered what was going on.

* * *

I would really like some reviews so that I can make the story better. Any suggestions?


	3. Intrigue Abound

Disclaimer: I got nothin' except Renee and the plot.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Intrigue Abound**

Later, as Mulder went to the kitchen to grab more drinks, he stopped hearing Renee and Spender already in there, talking.

"Jeff, this is insane," Renee muttered.

"I know." Mulder watched shadows dance on the floor as Spender began to pace.

"How did you find this out?"

"He told me. Wrote it in a letter. Apparently, he's been watching the three of us since we were born, but never interfering with our lives."

"So, what? He just knocked up three women, left all of them, and now keeps tabs on his illegitimate children? Who does that?!"Mulder crept closer to hear more clearly. He could easily sense the anger in Renee's voice. After a minute she asked, "Why did you tell me first?"

"I figured you would be more rational about it."

Renee snorted. "Right. Well, we have to tell him as soon as possible. It's not right to keep it from him any longer than we have to."

"After the party," Spender said. Renee murmured an agreement. "So talked to Langly - ow! I was just trying to lighten the mood." Mulder smirked as Renee muttered an obscenity under her breath. She was still in love with Langly. Everyone knew it. More importantly though, what the hell was going on? The two came out of the kitchen, carrying more food. Mulder made it appear as though he'd just arrived. Renee shot Mulder a somewhat sad smile and a look that said, "We have to talk later."

The rest of the party passed uneventfully. Usual crazy antics and whatnot all over the place. As everyone was leaving, Spender told Mulder that he needed to talk to him. Renee had been over talking to Reyes and Scully, but ambulated to the balcony whenever Spender motioned for her to follow. As she stepped outside, Spender closed the doors behind them, and made sure that the curtains were drawn on the inside. "What's going on with you two?" Mulder asked, feigning ignorance.

"Don't play stupid, Fox, I know you were eavesdropping," Renee said, taking a seat on the balcony railing.

Spender looked nervous. "I don't know exactly how to tell you this, Mulder. Over the summer, I received a letter, inviting me to come to the FBI academy after I graduate. I also happen to know that you and Renee got one as well." Mulder glanced at Renee, she'd been the only one he'd told about his letter, yet. Renee shrugged. She hadn't told anyone, Spender had already known. "On the same day, I received a letter from a man who claims he's my father. Now, my father abandoned my mother and I right as I was born, so you can see how that's odd." Mulder nodded. "He also felt the need to tell me that he was looking out for me and his other two kids... two people that I know very well and care about." Spender looked hard at Mulder. "He's apparently been keeping tabs on the three of us for years. Making sure we were ok, I guess. He didn't tell me his name, but in the letter, it said to look out the window and I could see him waving. Do you remember Creaux from our senior year?"

"Creaux who hated us? Creaux who should have lung cancer by now?" Mulder asked incredulous. "Wait why are you telling me this?" Mulder had a sinking feeling in his stomach; he knew why.

"You know, Fox." Renee said. "It's ok... to not know how to react, or be angry. I know I am."

Mulder glanced at Renee and smiled. "Well, always thought of you as a sister. Guess that makes it official." He looked at Spender. "So why did he contact you out of the blue? Does he want something?"

Spender shrugged. "I have no idea. I just... I thought you two should know, before you randomly got something in the mail and nearly had a heart attack."

Renee and Mulder chuckled. "Thanks, Jeff." They said in unison. They talked for a little while and then Spender left, leaving Renee and Mulder on the balcony. "Renee?"

"What?"

"Do think... since Creaux, or whatever his name is, is our father... that he's Samantha's father too?"

Renee put her hand on his shoulder. "I don't know, Fox."

"Maybe he knows what happened to her, or why. Or where she is."

Renee hesitated. "It's a slim possibility."

Mulder looked at her. "So... we're joining the FBI. A law major and a psychology major."

"Who would've thought?"

* * *

Let me know if any of you like and what I can do to make it better. :) 


	4. Summer Walks

Disclaimer: I got nothin' except Renee and the plot.

**Chapter Four: Summer Walks**

It was a perfect summer night, warm with a cooling breeze blowing about. Mulder walked through the sleepy town, deep in thought. He understood why his mother hadn't told him that William Mulder was not his biological father. How was he going to get more information? Did the Cigarette Smoking Man know something about why Samantha was taken? Mulder briefly thought back to his senior year of high school. The CSM had been there, as Creaux, a teacher. Why was he there? What was he up to now? And, where the hell had those alien abduction files gone?

* * *

Renee Knight prowled around in the night, thinking many of the same thoughts as Mulder. She eventually found herself in the park and sat on a swing. She knew it was no coincidence that Spender, Mulder and herself were all wanted for the FBI Academy. 'Something is going on and damn it, I'm going to find out what!' She thought as she angrily pumped her legs, making the swing go high. As she fell back, she felt herself collide with something solid and then get pulled off the swing into the sand.

"Oomph!"

"Ow!"

"What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? What are you doing?" her 'attacker' said. The man pushed Renee off and then rolled on top of her. "I've been trying to track you down for hours and when I finally do, you fall on me!" he exclaimed brushing his long hair out of his blue eyes.

"Oh, you're talking to me now?" Renee snapped at Langly. Why did he have to make everything so hard? "And you pulled me. I didn't fall."

"Liar," replied Langly smiling. He saw Renee open her mouth to argue, but cut her off, knowing what she was going to say. "Just because we broke up doesn't mean I don't still lo - care about you. I miss you."

Renee sighed and looked away. "I miss you too, Richard, but you're the one that broke it off with me. Where it goes form here is your choice." Langly gazed down at her. He cupped her chin gently in his hand, turning her face toward him. He kissed her then and was surprised when she kissed him back. Minutes later, they were both laughing thinking about how stupid it was, laying in the sand under a swing set.

Mulder, arriving in the park, shook his head and ran over to his friends. "This is more like it! Took you long enough!" Later, the three sat in a tunnel talking. Mulder laughed, "This reminds me of the time we all ran away from home."

"Yeah, all we need now is Frohike in a Superman cape and Byers lecturing us," grinned Langly.

"We were so stupid," Renee said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, but it sure was simple then," replied Mulder, leaning back against the tunnel. He and Renee glanced at Langly and then filled him in.

* * *

I know, short. It's a linking chapter :)

Review please. :)


	5. Starting Back at One

Disclaimer: I got nothin' except Renee and the plot.

**Chapter Five: Starting back at 1**

Mulder awoke the next morning to see that he was still in the tunnel in the park. He noted that Renee was resting her head on his shoulder and Langly was resting his head on Renee's shoulder. Mulder yawned and wondered why the sun wasn't coming all the way into the tunnel. He looked to his right. He jumped seeing Scully there. "Dana!" he exclaimed.

"What?" she asked innocently as she sat beside him.

Mulder sighed and put his arm around Scully, causing Renee and Langly to fall over. "Nothing's going to be the same after this summer."

Renee hit Mulder for moving and said, "No, it's not. We'll get through it though."

"Yeah, man. Don't be such a downer," said Langly.

Mulder smiled whatever the future held, it was bound to be interesting.

Another perfect summer night six years later, Dana Scully drove to Washington D.C. She had just finished training in the FBI Academy and was on her way to meet her new partner. He'd been in the FBI for three years, working in a mysterious department called the X-Files. His name was Fox Mulder. Scully was excited. She and Mulder had eventually lost touch about four years ago. The distance was too much and life got in the way. The only people that she'd talked to from high school lately were Reyes and Doggett. Reyes was in the FBI also, and Doggett had just been pulled from the police department in New York to go to the FBI Academy. Scully and Renee kept in touch via email. Renee had been in the Bureau but had now transferred to the President's Secret Service, but there were rumors that she left it. Scully knew for a face that Renee wrote novels under a pen name. Jeff Spender was supposedly somewhere in the FBI as well. Frohike, Byers, and Langly had started up their own newspaper in Maryland entitled, "The Lone Gunmen". Scully had read more than a few issues, and she was slightly disbelieving in all the conspiracies that they insisted were going on. Apparently, Renee was a subscriber to "The Lone Gunmen" - in the back of one of her novels she cited the paper and gave it quite a good review. It was strange how everyone ended up in virtually the same place. At the time though, Scully thought nothing of it.

She drove to her new apartment and reluctantly put the key in the door. She'd never liked moving. And now she had the awful chore of unpacking. However, when she opened the door, she was shocked to see that her furniture was already where it should be and there was a fire going in the fireplace. Before she could even get a coherent thought out of her mouth, Renee Knight and Monica Reyes waltzed into her living room. "I think she'll like it," Reyes was saying.

"You're home early, Dana!" Renee said spotting her.

"How did you two get in here?! Or even know where I live?"

Reyes laughed. "Not happy to see us? Your mom told us and gave us a key."

Scully, apparently to shocked to speak, just walked over and hugged her friends. "Aren't you stationed in New Orelans, Monica?"

"I took off for a few days. I figured it was about time I took a vacation!"

Renee, sensing that she would be questioned next spoke up, "I quit the Secret Service. It's a long story and I don't want to bog you down for your first day. I'll tell you both about it later, but trust me, you'll only think I'm crazy." That night, Reyes and Renee took Scully out to dinner, and they all caught up on their lives. In the back of Scully's mind she wondered why Renee had quit a job as important as the Secret Service...

Scully nervously waked down to the basement where Mulder's office was. She vaguely wondered if Mulder would be happy or if he even wanted to see her. With a million thoughts racing through her mind, she knocked on the office door. "No body here but the FBI's most UN-wanted," Mulder shouted. Scully grinned. It looked as though things hadn't changed too much. She walked inside and shut the door behind her.

"Did no one telling you that you're getting a new partner today?"

Mulder, pouring over a case file, had his back to Scully. "Partner? That's funny. I was under the impression that you were sent to spy on me," Mulder swivelled around in his chair, seeing Scully and his eyes got wide. He began to write on a note pad and handed it to Scully.It read, "Can't talk here. My office is bugged."Scully folded up the note, putting it in her pocket. "I'm not spy."

"Well, partner. Let's go grab some lunch. I'm starving."

30 minutes later found Mulder and Scully in a secure location talking about Mulder's findings. Scully could hardly believe what she was hearing. "Mulder, this is crazy."

"If it's so crazy then why did both Byers and Renee quite secure government jobs? Why did Frohike and Langly throw their careers out the window to become the Lone Gunmen? Why is my office bugged? How did all of us end up in the same place?"

Scully sat in silence for a moment. It was unusual, she had to admit. But a government sanctioned conspiracy? She did know one way to verify. After work she went to her apartment, finding Renee on the couch and Reyes in the kitchen. "Renee. I need you to tell me why you quit your job."

Renee sighed. "You may want to sit down for this. Reyes, you too." When both sat she began. "I never told anyone this. I guess I was embarrassed. Anyway, shortly after I got transferred to the Secret Service, I met my soon to be fiancé, Eric. To make it short - six months later, a couple of men in the White House made me their confidant. I found out things." Renee stared out the window now. "JFK, Martin Luther King - others that were assassinated, terrorists, all were government sanctioned. I even found out about Roswell, the biggest cover up in U.S. history. I got so involved in finding a way to blow it all open, I never noticed until it was to late, that Eric was one of their terrorists. I left him and then having no proof I quit, hoping to find others who knew that I could work with."

"They let you leave?" Reyes asked.

"I played the part of a frantic overwhelmed woman. They thought I cracked under pressure, but they still try to contact me every now and then."

Scully looked shocked. "And you didn't tell anyone?"

"Who could I tell? I had no proof. I thought I was crazy until I met up with Mulder and the Gunmen who had similar findings."

"Dana what are you doing?" Reyes asked, seeing Scully going over to her cell phone.

"I'm calling Mulder. Apparently we have a lot of work to do."

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
